Children of a Monster
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Alucard is used as the main source of pieces, Blood, DNA, etc. for the Mars Colonization Project. Because of this, he believes the Crusniks are his children.


**Children of a Monster**

**Summary:Alucard is used as the main source of pieces, Blood, DNA, etc. for the Mars Colonization Project. Because of this, he believes the Crusniks are his children.**

**This is a one shot. I wanted to make it so bad. I hope you all like it. Read and Review.**

Damn the weak and feeble humans, Alucard thought. How dare they lock him up as if he was some sort of test subject they could tear apart? Enslaved by those Hellsing bastard and degrading the most powerful vampire in centuries at my most weakest of times, depleted of blood and unable to feed. It had been quite some time since he had decided to end the foolish human's lives, drain them of every last drop of blood. He laugh, weakly though it may be, but he laugh. But he would need to wait for the end of the Hellsing line before that could happen.

They had put chains connecting to both of his wrist and neck that gave him a five foot reprieve from the wall. The chains were thick and silver. He could have easily broken them if he had human blood to sustain him but alas, he did not.

He had been trapped here for less than a century and he had already been abandoned by the humans. He had not even seen a Hellsing. Yes, it had been around the time he had sensed a power close to his own but it was too weak to tell. It had been almost a year later that he felt the power becoming stronger but it was not only one but four. Whatever they were, they had taken the interest of the humans away from him and towards them. His cell had not been entered in almost eight years since he had first sensed the new creatures. By now, the things were strong, much stronger than any other being in the facility excluding Alucard himself.

It made him laugh every time he smelled blood flowing through the facility. He would always know if it was one of the four. He would sense their presence especially when they were near blood. It had not taken him long to make the connection with the four who smelled and obtained the same aura as himself. To Alucard, the four were his, his children. He was not sure what they are but he knew that almost every last drop of blood in their bodies was also the very same as his.

He could now differentiate between the four, two girls and two boys, and most definitely all his. When he escaped the human test lab he would be taking these things, these creations with him. Alucard was not a possessive person he just liked to hold onto the things that were his and the children were most definitely his. It was his blood, his DNA that ran through their veins.

It was on one of these days that the scent of the four was close, so close and still kept coming. His depleted strength was not enough to speak throw his and their shared blood but it was enough to tempt them to come closer, and they did. He could almost feel them as they stopped in front of his cell door, all four of them.

The voices, so small, came through the thick door, "Open it Lilith." It was one of the boys, his voice was light and curious.

"No, you do it. I'm always the one who has to do the bad stuff and I always get in trouble, Abel." The girl, Lilith. What a beautiful name, Alucard smiled to himself. Abel, so cute and they were both his.

"You both are babies. I'll do it. So weak." The other boy said.

Alucard laughed and the two, Abel and the unnamed girl froze but the other two did not. He could sense their pause, "What was that? Did it come from the room?" The girl asked.

"Shut up, Seth. It was your fault in the first place our caretakers discovered us and this is the only place we can hide so open it." The boy said causing Alucard to smile, urging them more through their blood to open the door.

The door giggled but did not open, "It's an electric lock. Abel, you open it."

"Wh-what but if I do then won't they find us." The boy stuttered, "I think maybe we should find a different place to hide, Cain."

"You all are babies. Come on Lilith, if anyone gets in trouble it's going to be you." The boy now known as Cain said.

He could hear the girl start to cry. It was a weakness, Alucard would have thought if it wasn't for the fact that the girl was his and he would most definitely protect what's his, even if she cried like a human. The two walked off while the Abel and Seth stayed.

"What do you thinks in the room?" Seth asked.

"Hm, I don't know. Come on, let's go. Cain is probably going to turn Lilith in and blame the prank all on her like always." The boy said.

The two left, running down the hall after his other children. Alucard almost felt like sighing. The children, as he had hoped and failed, did not come into the room. But he would not give up so easily.

**00000 0000000000000000 00000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

It was a few months later that he got his chance again. One of the girls was close. Not close enough but he had caught a rat that wandered into his room and he had happily token the nutrition from the animal and not hours later did the girl wander into his blood pull. It was Lilith, his most sweet and innocent daughter.

She came to a stop at the end of the hallway, a few doors down than his own, "Hello? I know someone's there."

He smiled and stretched at his bindings, "Of course my dear, Lilith."

She squeaked, "Wh-where are you?"

He laughed, "I am three doors down from you on the right. Come, I wish to see you, my Draculina."

"I shouldn't. My brothers and sister would be mad. They hate when I talk to any of the caretakers alone." She said quietly.

He laughed louder and the chains shook, "Do not worry, girl, I will not hurt you. I am not one of those feeble minded humans."

"I still think I should go get my brothers and sister." She said and raced off towards where he could sense the others.

They must be able to sense each other as well as he can. Now he could see all of his children. She was fast, making it through half the facility at a run in under two minutes. Alucard was impressed. Despite her weak demeanor, she was strong. Very much so and he wanted to see his beautiful children and their strong power.

As she made her way back, he noticed that only two were following. Seth and Abel, he noted and they were coming here. He was happy, even if only three of them came. He waited, less than a minute, for his children to arrive. Ah, and so they arrive.

"Hello, are you still there?" His Lilith asked. He laughs and she knows he is there, "Abel, can't you open the door?"

He hesitates but Alucard can sense the boy and his affinity for electricity increase as his hand touches the door. His senses prickle at the power that came from Abel. And the door, ever so slowly, opened. Almost too slowly for the raven haired vampire but he was patient as one immortal can be. he could wait seconds.

And there they were, wonderful and just as he had hoped they would seem like. The boy, Abel, his short silver hair reflected the light from the hallway bringing in a light he had not seen in over a century. His blue-grey eyes were a beacon of curiosity. The two girls followed in after him. Lilith, her long red hair pooling around her thin, tall, for an eight year old, boy as she slowly made her way. Her golden eyes showing nothing but nervousness and vulnerability, and he loved it. Those yellow orbs were filled with fear unlike the deep silver of Abel. He remembered the other girl, Seth. She was small with short, black hair and emerald eyes. In all honesty, she had a striking resemblance to Alucard. Her eyes had been just as green as his when he had been human.

Abel looked in awe at the dark creature sitting on the floor. His dark appearance only making the room look more so, even with the light spilling into the room.

"Uh, hello." He said, his voice a bit shaky but true and carried to the man but he knew, even if it had been silent, the man would still be able to hear.

"Hello." The man laughed, "I have been waiting so long to see you my dear children."

The three stiffened, "Oh, is that why you smell like us?" Seth asked.

He laughed, "Come here. I wish to see you."

Seth was the first to make her way slowly towards him, "Who are you? And why do you smell so…so good."

His smile broadened, "Do I now? I had not realized such a thing was possible to smell good to a vampire."

She laughed lightly and quickened her pace, "We aren't normal vampires. We sort of drink the blood of other vampires. We were created to weapon for the humans against the vampires. We're called Crusniks."

This was not news Alucard wanted to hear. How dare those humans use his children against their own kind? He will definitely make them pay.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"I am the original vampire, the strongest. You, my children, may call me Father." He said, "But most call me Alucard."

"Alucard." Abel whispered, "Dra-Dracula. You are-are…how? We were taught you had been killed thousands of years ago."

"Smart boy but those humans are fools and I would never allow myself to die at the hands of pitiful humans." He told the children and, slowly, the other two joined their sister in front of him, "I had felt your presence since the moment you came into existence. You three and the other one are mine."

"Uh, Father," Lilith asked, kneeling down next to him, "Are you in pain? Do you need help?"

He brought his hand up, resting it on the girls head, "I am fine, my Draculina." She looked at him oddly, "It is a name for the female members of the Dracul bloodline."

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

He removed his hands and frowned, "It seems your little caretakers have found us. I do hope to see my dear children again."

"I told you they would be able to tell if I used my power." Abel said, also kneeling down next to his sister while Seth stood directly next to him, "Father, can we ever meet you again?"

"I also want to see you again, Father!" Seth said, wrapping her arms around Alucard. The two others did the same and Alucard laughed.

"Perhaps," he said as footsteps made their way down the hallway and into the room, "We will meet again."

The Crusniks let him go and stood up as the humans came in, guns in hand, "You three have no authorization for this level. Report to your rooms till punishment is declared."

"Yes sir." The three said and slowly made their way out, glancing back once each in an undertone no human could hear, they each said, "Goodbye, Father."

And the humans left with them, no word said towards him. Less than a month later, the humans drugged him up with something and moved him to a facility on earth, locked bellow the Hellsing manor. But he could still sense the fours presence. He was sure; two , the girls, were fighting against the humans while the other two, his sons, were with the vampires.

A few centuries later, he felt one of his most precious things disappear. Killed by one of her own, one of his sons. He could almost sigh at the childish way his children behaved, fighting against one another. No, he would rather see his children supporting the humans than fighting against one another, killing each other. It is unforgivable.

It wasn't long before the lack of blood became too much for Alucard and the sleep dragged at his conscious. It wouldn't be for a thousand years till he awake again to the voice of the only remaining Hellsing. Unable to sense his children, he submitted fully to the remaining heir of Hellsing, awaiting to be free on the day of her death.

**END**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL TO THIS. **

**Please tell me how you all liked it. I worked hard on it. It took me a whole month to actually finish it. I am so happy to finally be finished with it. Review please.**


End file.
